Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sight for weapons, and more particularly to a sight capable of providing a larger range of compensation for impact points through formation of a notch on a collector ring of the sight.
Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1a-1c and 2-4, a conventional sight includes a windage/elevation adjusting unit 012, a collector ring 001, an elevation adjusting member 024, a windage adjusting member 124, a windage/elevation adjusting leaf spring 025 and a leaf spring holder 092.
The windage/elevation adjusting unit 012 bears a windage/elevation adjusting lens. The collector ring 001 is a barrel and has a connecting end 002, a free end 003 and a periphery 004. The collector ring 001 bears collector lenses and connects to the windage/elevation adjusting unit 012 through the connecting end 002. The elevation adjusting member 024 and the windage adjusting member 124 abut the periphery 004 of the collector ring 001 respectively. The windage/elevation adjusting leaf spring 025 includes a base 026 fixed to the leaf spring holder 092 and an arm 027. The base 026 is mounted to the leaf spring holder 092, and the leaf spring holder 092 is disposed near the collector ring 001. The windage/elevation adjusting leaf spring 025 extends from the leaf spring holder 092 to the collector ring 001, and the arm 027 abuts the periphery 004 through spring force generated by deformation. As shown in FIG. 4, the arm 027 extends at an angle β from the base 026 when the arm 027 is free without deformation. When the windage/elevation adjusting leaf spring 025 is mounted to the collector ring 001, the arm 027 deforms to push the periphery 004 of the collector ring 001. As shown in FIG. 2, the force of the windage/elevation adjusting leaf spring 025 is applied to an appropriate position on the collector ring 001. Thus, the contact of the collector ring 001 with the elevation adjusting member 024 and the windage adjusting member 124 can be maintained, and the operation of the elevation adjusting member 024 and the windage adjusting member 124 is reliable.
As shown in FIG. 4, a position P on the periphery 004, in which the collector ring 001 sustains the force of the arm 027 of the windage/elevation adjusting leaf spring 025, is near the free end 003 of the collector ring 001. In other words, the contact position on the arm 027 is near where the arm 027 and the base 026 are connected. Therefore, the maximal angular displacement α1 of the windage/elevation adjusting unit 012 is limited by the contact position of the arm 027 and the collector ring 001 even if the arm 027 deforms to the maximal angle β.